


A fool

by Too_Many_Fandoms_Why



Series: Prodigal Son-Too_Many_Fandoms_Why [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Edrisa deserves the world, Edrisa is a dork, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Fandoms_Why/pseuds/Too_Many_Fandoms_Why
Summary: Edrisa considers her feelings for Malcolm-Kind of a character study/drabble!
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Edrisa Tanaka
Series: Prodigal Son-Too_Many_Fandoms_Why [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545508
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	A fool

Edrisa Tanaka is many things. She’s considered to be anxious, awkward, and passionate… but she certainly isn’t a fool. She knows her chances of having anything more than a platonic relationship with Bright are a million to one. 

And yet… everytime she sees him she gets a feeling like no other. It doesn’t feel like her constant social anxiety, it feels as though she is increasing adrenaline and straining the muscles in her stomach, increasing stomach sensitivity. Some might call it butterflies. 

He simply walks into the room and everything but Bright has turned colorless, making his natural attractiveness positively impossible to ignore. 

He thinks like her too! They are both extremely passionate about their professions, finding the human body and brain to be absolutely fascinating! 

While many in her department share an interest with the body, most limit this to what’s socially acceptable. Bright and her both accept the social discomfort it might bring; relying on others to understand their thought process of: 

‘Yes. The situation is very bad. I’m not disregarding this or devaluing it. I simply want to express my appreciation of its complexities as, if this knowledge was applied differently, could significantly affect its field.’

Which, in Edrisa’s opinion, is simply a sophisticated way of saying: “Yeah it’s bad but look how cool!!!” (Which she may have accidentally said word for word on her first day. Whoops. Sue her.)

However, Edrisa can’t ignore her own shortcomings. She isn’t a fool. She evaluates situations based upon logic and evaluation (and her cripplingly low self esteem). The facts, clearly stated, are that she’s awkward, ugly, and poor. 

The awkward parts of her stims heavily from her social anxiety-while some consider awkwardness to be quirky or even cute, Edrisa understands it as it really is: an embarrassment to anybody that associates with her. 

The ugly-well that’s simply genetics. She’d be the last to complain though-many have come through her morgue with genetic predispositions that led to fates much more dire than being ugly. 

To be fair she isn’t TRULY poor, she has a steady standing in her field with a decent annual income-however, Bright’s rich. To him, she’s poor as dirt.

That being said, a small part of her yearns for Bright. Wouldn’t it be nice to be loved-to love somebody more than you love yourself? To feel warmth on days your drowning? To understand somebody more than you understand yourself?

She stops that train of thought quickly. She can’t even compare to Bright. 

She. 

Is not. 

A fool.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this trash that means you like Edrisa as much as I do! HMU! I'd love to get to know the fandom, pass around ideas!


End file.
